Camp Rock & Twilight Mix Up!
by TonightI'mLovin'You
Summary: Bella goes to Camp Rock! Will she find love there? What about the rest, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's P.O.V**

''Bella can you come here for a second?''Renee yelled from downstairs

''Coming mom one moment!''I screamed really loud

Hmm lets see what i should where today. I nearly screamed as my favorite song came on. ''Who will I be by Demi Lovato''. I could nearly here my older brother Anthony groan as I started singing.

_Whooo... .!_

_How to choose? Who to be? Well, let's see There are so many choices now._  
_Play guitar, be a movie star._  
_In my head, a voice says Why not, try everything? Why stop, reach for any dream? I can rock, cause it's my life._  
_And now's the time_

_Who will I be? It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be? Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me Who will I be?_

_Yeah yeah..._

_If I decide, I'm the girl to change the world I can do it any time._  
_Opportunity right in front of me And the choice is all mine_

_Why not, try everything? Why stop, reach for any dream? I can rock, cause it's my life._  
_And now's the time_

_Who will I be? It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be? Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the who I am inside._  
_Who will I be? I wanna show the, the way that I can shine... Yeah... Oh yeah... yeah..._

_Who will I be? It's up to me All the never ending possibilities That I can see There's nothing that I can't do Who will I be? Yes, I believe I get to make the future what I want to If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me Who will I be?_

_Whooo... who will I be? Who will I be!_

''Hahahaha bells you look so stupid right now'' Anthony chuckled.

''Shut up douche bag leave me alone,'' I spoke as another song started playing.

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
_Greetings loved ones Lets take a journey_

_[Katy Perry]_  
_I know a place Where the grass is really greener Warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water Sippin' gin and juice Laying underneath the palm trees The boys Break their necks Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us)_

_You could travel the world But nothing comes close to the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_Sex on a beach We get sand in our stilletos We freak In my jeep Snoop Doggy-Dog on the stereo_

_You could travel the world But nothing comes close to the golden coast Once you party with us You'll be falling in love Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
_Tone Tan Fit and ready Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy Wild wild west coast These are the girls I love the most_

_I mean the ones I mean like shes the one Kiss her .com/california_girls_lyrics_katy_ Touch her Squeeze her buns_

_The girls a freak She drives a jeep The men on the beach I'm okay I wont play I love the bait Just like I love LA Venice beach and Palm Springs Summer time is everything_

_Come on boys Hanging out All that a-s hanging out Bikinis, tankinis, martinis No weenies Just a king and a queenie Katy my lady (yeah)_  
_You looking here baby (uh huh)_  
_Im all up on you Cause you representing California (ohhh yeahh)_

_[Katy Perry]_  
_California girls We're unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top Sun-kissed skin So hot will melt your popsicle Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls We're undeniable Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock West coast represent (West coast, west coast)_  
_Now put your hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_[Snoop Dogg]_  
_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)_  
_California girls man I wish they all could be California girls (Californiaaa)_  
_I really wish You all could be California girls (Californiaaa, yeah)_

_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

I can't wait to meet the new girl thats coming to our camp.

''Mitchie do you remember when you first came here?'' I heard Tess say snobbishly,

**Bella's P.O.V**

As i walked down stares I saw my family sitting down at the table

''You wanted me ma?''I barely whispered

''Yes hunny please sit down your father and I have something to tell you'' She spoke rather seriously

As I sat down I could feel Anthony's eyes on the back of my head.

''Whats wrong mother?''I spoke kinda scared.

''Your father and I have decided that you can go to Camp Rock,'' She smiled childlike

''YES YES oh thank you guys so much'' I screamed, excited.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Yes Yes I can't believe my parents are letting me go to Camp Rock! Finally my dreams for music will come true.

''There is one problem though baby girl.'' Ma spoke in her childlike voice.

''What is it?'' I replied back curious.

''I am going to be working as the chef and you need to help out in the kitchen.'' Mom said scared of my reaction.

''WHAT!'' I screamed at her before running up to my room and slamming the door shut.

As I got upstairs, I knew the only way for me to calm down was to play my guitar and sing. So as I got up to grab my guitar the perfect song came into mind. As I sat down on my bed, I start strumming the guitar and start to sing. I wrote this song one day while I was at my best friend Kim Connweller's house and I was thinking about my crush since preschool Seth Clearwater while she was thinking about hers Jared Mahala.

''Forever by Chris Brown''

_1234_

_Heyyyy_

_Hey_

_O0o Ahhh_

_Hey_

_Heyyy_

_O0o Ahhh_

_It s you_

_And me_

_Movin at the speed of light until eternity_

_Tonight_

_Is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody_

_And the rhythm of the music around you (Around you)_

_Ima take you there (Ima take u there)_

_So don t be scared_

_I m right here baby_

_We can go anywhere (Go anywhere)_

_But first_

_It s your chance take my hand_

_Come with me_

_It s like I waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It s gon be me you and the dance floor_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Feel like we re on another level_

_It s like our love s intertwined_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breakin the rules_

_Me and you_

_You and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me (Watch me)_

_Look what I can do with my feet (My feet)_

_Baby, feel the beat in time_

_If only you could take the front seat (Front seat)_

_Just need u to trust me (Trust me)_

_Girl (girl) (girl)_

_[ Forever lyrics from .com/c/chris_brown/forever/ ]_  
_It s like I waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It s gon be me you and the dance floor_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_It s a long way down_

_You re so high off the ground_

_Sendin for an angel to break me apart_

_Girl where did you come from'_

_Got me so undone_

_Gaze in your eyes_

_Got me singing_

_What a beautiful lady_

_No if ands or maybes_

_I really listen_

_My hearts feelin amazing_

_Theres no one else that matters_

_You Love me_

_But I won t let you fall girl (Let you fall girl)_

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhhhhh Yeahhh_

_I won t let you fall ( Let you fall Let you Fall)_

_O0ooooh Ohhhhh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeahh_

_It s like I waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It s gon be me you and the dance floor_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_oooh oooh oooh oooh_

That used to both mine and Kimmy's favorite song that was until she went missing for a week then came back to school in the arms of no other than Jared Mahala.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
